Goodbye dear friend
by the free time writer
Summary: One moment, you’re happy.And then, a maniac hits your car and you loose someone you love.And I couldn’t feel more lonely than that. Moliver; Songfic rated T.
1. Tragedy

**I don't own Hannah Montana.**

This is a very emotional story. I hope you like it!

**Goodbye dear friend**

**Chapter one: Tragedy.**

It was a rainy day, Jackson was driving me, Oliver and Lily to a party. Lily, of course, was sitting in the front near Jackson. I was sitting in the back with Oliver. Jackson was singing along with one of his favorite song.

"Come on man, stop singing! You're going to blow our ears off!" said Oliver.

"He couldn't sing to save his life." I said, giggling.

As I said that, a huge car appeared on the wrong side of the road, the driver was asleep and couldn't control it. It soon hit our front.

"Jackson!" I yelled in panic.

Our car was thrown meters away and started to spin. It just stopped when it hit a light post and turned upside down.

My head ached, I got out of the car only to see what was left of the other one, but I couldn't see my friends, or Jackson. There was smoke everywhere.

"Oliver!" I yelled "Oliver, where are you?!"

"Miley, over here!" he said.

I saw him standing up, his right arm was bleeding.

"Oliver, your arm…" I said.

"Don't worry about me, we have to find the others!" he said.

_Playground school bell rings again_

"Jackson! Lily! Where are you?!" I called.

"Miley!" Jackson said. "Lily...she's...she's hurt..."

_Rain clouds come to play again_

I panicked as I saw Lily on Jackson's arms. I ran towards them and checked her pulse. None.

"No..."

_Has no on__e told you "She's not breathing" ? hello  
I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

Everything blacked out.

I woke up in a cold, white room. I was in hsopital. I saw Jackson and Oliver in two beds near mine and my dad with a pale face on a chair beside me.

"Where...where's Lily?" I asked, afraid that I already knew the answer.

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken, hello_

_  
I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

"Bud...she...she's..." my dad couldn't finish the sentence.

I froze. My eyes started to water.

"No...she can't be..." I said.

"I'm sorry Miles..."

"No...no! Tell me it's not true!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, bud."

_Suddenly I know, I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here_

I started to cry. I couldn't believe my best friend was dead.

_All that's left of yesterday_

Did you like it so far? The song was 'Hello' by 'Evanescence'.

Should I continue?

the free time writer


	2. Feeling lonely

**I'm defi****nattily loving to write this story. So, here's chapter 2 for ya.**

**Chapter two: Feeling ****lonely**

I ended up falling asleep. I was too tired to even cry more.

My dad woke me up the next day. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"C'mon bud, we're going home."

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

On the way home, I couldn't be more nervous. Everytime a car aproached, I wanted to scream. My dad looked more calm than me, but he was holding the steering wheel so thigh that his hands where white.

I got home, ran to my room and locked the door.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Just thinking.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

One moment, you're happy.

And then, a maniac hits your car and you loose someone you love.

And I couldn't feel more lonely than that.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence_

I heard a knock on my dor.

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's Jackson."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Dad...dad said dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along_

"You don't have to be like that Miles." He said.

"I lost my best friend, Jackson. I have to be like this."

Then, he suddenly got mad.

"And _you_ think you're the only one who feels like this?! _I_ was driving the car, Miley. I was driving the damn car!"

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

Then he broke down, tears were falling from his eyes.

"Jackson…" I said.

"I loved her…I loved her and I didn't even have the chance to tell her…" he said.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

I hugged him, he sobbed into my shoulder. Then it hit me. Lily, my best friend, was gone. And there was nothing I could do about it.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

**Poor Jackson. :( **

**Song for this chapter: 'How to save a life' by 'The Fray'.**


	3. Finding comfort

**Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter three: Finding comfort.**

I woke up feeling depressed. I didn't want to do anything or talk to anyone.

"Night, bud" My dad said, he still looked pale from the other day.

"Night. Wait. Night?" I said

"Yeah, it's 7:30, let's say you overslept. Come on, I made you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you have to eat something, darlin. Would pancakes make you feel any better?" he said, handing me a plate.

"Thanks dad." I said. He smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.

I ate my pancakes and went back to my bedroom. My cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley? I-it's Oliver. Can you…can you come here, please?"

"Sure, what's wrong? Oh, sorry, stupid question…" I said. "I'll be there in five."

I ran to his house and knocked the door. Mrs. Oken answered it.

"Hi, Mrs. Oken." I said. "I came to see Oliver."

"He's in his room. Oh, by the way, I'm sorry for what happened. We were all shocked." She said.

I nodded and went upstairs. When I got in his room, I saw him with a lost look in his eyes. It seemed like he'd been crying.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"How're you feeling?"

_You're not alone  
Together we stand_

"I…I don't know." He said. Then he put his head on his hands. He seemed near breaking down.

_I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand_

I couldn't see him like that. He looked so vunerable.

I walked towards him and hugged him. He seemed suprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

_When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in_

"Thanks." He said.

"Anytime."

_No, I won't give in_

"Ya now what I was thinking?" I said.

"No. What?"

"That right now, Lily would have come and said something like 'omg, you look so cute together!'"

"Yeah…"

"But she can't come…she can't…"

I broke down and cried into his shoulder. He held me tighter.

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
cause you'll know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you_

"I'm sorry. I got you all wet." I said when I stopped crying.

"It's ok, you have nothing to be sorry for." He said.

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through_

I stared at him with tenderness. When did he become so sweet?

"I don't know where that came from." He said.

"It came from a sweet, caring guy. Thanks Oliver." I said, smiling.

He smiled back. We sat on his bed and started looking at old photos.

"Hey Oliver, here's one of you dressed as Superman." I said between giggles.

"You weren't supposed to see that one! And by the way, I was seven!" He said.

"And here's one of me, you and…and Lily…when we were…eleven…and…oh, God, I'm gonna cry again!" I said when I felt my eyes starting to water.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear_

Oliver wrapped his arms arround me while i sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, shhh. Everything is going to be ok." He said, he also had tears in his eyes.

_Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
(Yeah, yeah)_

"Why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve it." I said.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"I made you guys go to that stupid party. And if it wasn't for that, Lily wouldn't be..."

"Don't say that."

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
cause you'll know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you_

"What?"

"It's not your fault. It's that idiot who hit our car's fault. Please, don't blame yourself for what happened."

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through_

"I'm glad you called me." I said. "I needed you."

"I needed you too." He said.

_Hear me when I say,  
When I say I believe  
_"It's just hard knowing we won't see her anymore." I shighed.

"I was just thinking that." He said.

_Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change,  
Destiny  
Whatever is meant to be  
We'll work out perfectly  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeh-ah)_

"But there's nothing we can do, Miles. It happened, it just happened." He said, while he whipped my tears off with his soft hand.

_(La ra ra ra ra)  
Keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
cause you'll know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you_

"You're right." I said. "We can't…we can't go back in time."

_There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through  
_ I let go of him and got up.

"I'd better go home now. It's nearly 10:00."

_(ah ah ah)  
(Keep holding on)  
_"Miley…could you…?" he had a sad look in his eyes.

"You want me to stay, right?" I said.

"Please." He said.

_(ah ah ah)  
(Keep holding on_

"Ok. Just let me call my dad first." I said.

I grabbed my cell phone and called.

"He said I can stay." I turned to Oliver.

He smiled.

"Ok. You can sleep in my bed." He said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Hey, I can sleep on the couch. It's no big deal." I said.

"I won't let you." He said, grinning.

"Oh, really?" I said and threw a pillow at him.

_There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

"Ouch!"

I giggled.

"You're not sleeping on the couch."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because you're sleeping in your bed with me." I said._  
So keep holding on (keep holding on)  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
_Ten minutes later we were sleeping peacefully. My head was resting on his chest and I had my arms wrapped around him. I had finally found comfort.

_I'll make it through_

**Awwww! This chapter is so full of fluffiness!**

**Song: 'Keep holding on' by Avril Lavigne.**


	4. Saying goodbye

**Here's chapter four. It's about Lily's funeral. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter four: Saying goodbye.**

I went back home by 9 am. Dad was making breakfast.

"Hey bud."

"Hey dad."

"Lily's parents called last night." He said

I didn't speak.

"Well...they said that tomorrow is Lily's funeral." he said.

The word 'funeral' stabbed me. I walked away to my room.

Before my dad said that, I still had hope that none of this was true and that I was just having a horrible nightmare. The truth hit me. And hit me hard.

I lay down on my bed. Some time later, I heard my dad knocking the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Miles, I just need to know if you're going." He said.

"I'm going."

…

We were now at the funeral. I was wearing a long, black dress.

I looked around. Lily's family and friends were all there, everyone was crying heavily. I couldn't stand it.

_I'm so tired of being here_

I just couldn't.

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

Lily's parents had already spoken.

"Miles, do you want to say something?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm gonna say some words."

I stood up and walked to the microphone.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

"I've been thinking about how unfair life is." I started." Lily was my best friend and one of the greatest persons I've ever met. She didn't deserve to die. She was only 15. But it happened…"

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"...It just happened."

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

"And now the only thing I have to say is: Goodbye." A single tear came down my face.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

I walked back to my seat. Oliver sat next to me.

"That was beautiful" he said.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I couldn't hold the tears anymore. Oliver wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his shoulder.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Everyone said their last goodbyes. Mrs. Truscott was crying while her husband hugged her.

_**It's over. **_I thought. _**I'll never see Lily again.**_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

I had to leave that place. I stood up and walked away. Oliver followed me.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"I can't stay here any longer. I can't take it."

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years_

"Now, listen." He started. "Don't be like that, please."

"Oliver…"

"Lily wouldn't want you to be like that. Would she?" He gave me a weak smile.

_But you still have..._

"You're right." I said with a smile. " She wouldn't." Then I hugged him.

_All of me..._

**Should I continue?**

**Song: 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. Not really sure if it fits.**


	5. An unexpected visit

**Here's chapter five for ya. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter five: An unexpected**** visit.**

I grabbed my guitar and sat on the bank near the front door. I stared at the sky and started playing:

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true... _

I sighed and I put my head down on my arms. Then I broke down in tears.

"Miley…" I heard someone saying.

"Leave me alone." I said between sobs.

I felt a hand on my cheek. I lifted my head and saw Oliver.

"Oliver! I didn't know it was you…" I said.

"Miles, I gotta tell you something. I…"

The back door doorbell rang.

"I get it!" I heard dad saying.

"Why wouldn't they use the front door?" I said.

"I don't know." Said Oliver.

We got in the house.

"Who is it dad?" I asked.

He stayed silent.

"Dad, who…' I started. Then I saw who it was.

It was the guy who hit our car. He had a broken arm.

A broken arm.

It was all that happened to him.

"Why are you here?" my dad asked.

"I'm here to charge the insurance for my car." He said.

"I don't freaking believe it." I said.

"What?!" he said.

"After all that happened…you come here to _charge _the freaking insuranceof your damn car?!" I started to raise my voice.

He gave me a weird look.

"_You_ hit us!" I yelled. I was shaking, tears of anger were rolling down my face. "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!!!"

My dad looked at me, then at Oliver.

"Oliver, take…"

"Got it." He said "C'mon Miles…" he grabbed me by the arm and took me outside.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No, I'm not." I said. "I can't believe that guy."

"Me neither." He said.

I stared at the sky again.

"Wanna go to the beach?" he asked.

"Yeah…I need some fresh air."

We walked to the beach. I sat on a rock, Oliver stood next to me. The sky was cloudy and the wind was blowing fast.

"So…what did you want to tell me before?" I asked.

He hesitated.

"Miles…I'm moving to New York."

"You what?!"

**Sorry, short chapter, but next one will be a little longer.**

**So, Oliver is moving to New York! What will happen between him and Miley?**


	6. Please don't leave me

**Here's chapter six. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter six: Please don't leave me**

"You're…leaving?" I asked, not believing it.

"I-I have to," he said. "My dad…he got a job opportunity there."

I felt my heart break in two. I had lost, and was loosing, everyone I loved. Mom, Lilly…and now Oliver.

"But…you can't just leave…I…" I said.

"I'm sorry, Miles." He said with a sad face.

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes_

"No...no...you can't leave..." I said.

"Miley, there's nothing I can do about it." He got closer to me. "I'm leaving in three days.

_Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

My eyes started to water. He put his hand on my face softly, but I backed off.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left_

"It's going to be ok, Miles." He said.

"You always say that, but it never is ok!" I yelled. "You're leaving me like everyone else!" Tears were coming down my face.

"What d'you mean with that?" he asked with a concerned tone.

_'Cause you know,  
You know, you know_

"I can't loose you!" I yelled. "I can't…"

_That I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

"Miley…" he said. "I didn't choose this. I don't wanna go…"

"Then tell your parents you don't want to!" I said. "Just, please…don't leave…"

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"...Don't leave me..."

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance_

He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Miles."

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know_

"You don't need to be like that. We'll keep in touch." He said.

"It's not going to be the same." I said. "It's not. I need you."

_That I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

I stared into his deep brown eyes. They said he was trying to tell me something. Something I had to know.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"Miley…I…" he started. "I really have to tell you something. Something I've been keeping for a long time."

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

"Then say it." I said.

"I…I love you Miles."

I stared at him in shock.

"You…love…me?" I said. He nodded.

"I'll understand if you don't- " He couldn't finish the sentence, cause I flung my arms around his neck and crashed my lips on his.

_That I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

We broke apart. I still had my arms around him.

"Wow." He said. "Does that mean you feel the same?"

"Duh!" I said.

No one spoke. Until I broke the silence.

"You're still leaving, aren't ya?" sadness started to take over.

He looked into my eyes.

"Listen, no matter what my parents do or say, they won't get me out of here." Then he smiled. "It's a promise."

I smiled back and hugged him tight.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

**I may do one or two more chapters. Send me your opinion! You just have to press the review button.**

**the free time writer**


	7. Déjà vu

**I know, I haven't uploaded for ages! I'm really sorry, I hope you don't hate me.**

**-x-**

**Chapter seven: Déjà vu **

The other day, I was at the living-room, when someone knocked the door. It was Oliver.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Miles." He said softly, then kissed my cheek. "I've got two incredible news." We sat on the couch.

"Tell me then." I said.

"Which one do you wanna know first?" he asked.

"Uh…the most incredible one?" I said playfully.

"I'm not moving anymore." He said.

"That…that's so cool!" I nearly jumped off of the couch before giving him a king-size hug. I let go of him and blushed. "So…about that kiss yesterday…"

"Yeah…" He said.

"Does that mean we're together?" I asked hesitantly.

"If you want to." He said, grinning. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then slowly leaned our heads in, until our lips finally met, in a soft, but passionate, kiss.

After we broke apart, we remained silent for a moment, till I spoke.

"So, what's the other incredible news?" I asked.

"Guess who's finally got a driver license." He said.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Wanna go see a movie?" he asked.

"Only if it's now." I said, smiling. We went outside. There was a convertible parked near my house.

"Is it yours?" I asked.

"Nope." He said. "It's my dad's, he let me drive it today, so I could catch a movie with you."

He opened the passenger door for me, I got in the car.

"How sweet." I said, grinning. He got in the car.

"Hey, I can be a gentlemen if I want to." He said, playfully.

He turned the car on and we were soon on the road, heading to the mall.

We were having a lot of fun, laughing and joking. We even sang along when "Bigger than us" played in the radio.

But soon I had this strange feeling, like if something was about to happen. A feeling of Déjà vu. And it soon hit me, we were at the avenue where we had the accident in Jackson's car. I started to freak out inside.

_Calm down, Miley._ I thought. _Nothing's gonna happen._

Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere in high speed. The last thing I saw was a panicking Oliver turning the steering wheel trying to avoid it, then everything blacked out.

…

I woke up with the taste of blood in my mouth and an excruciating pain in my left arm. I was once again surrounded by smoke, which brought back the terrible memories of Lilly's death.

_Broken heart  
One more time  
Pick yourself up  
Why even cry_?

I became horrified when I saw the car was in pieces. I yelled for Oliver, he didn't answer. With my eyes tearing, I started to search for him.

_Broken pieces  
In your hands  
Wonder how you'll make it whole_

I finally found him, laying down on the floor, with many bruises in his body, his leg was twisted in a weird position. I kneeled down beside him and stroke his shaggy brown hair. Tears were now falling from my eyes.

"No, not you…don't leave me…" I said softly.

_  
You know  
You pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry  
You say  
Something's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart  
Of mine  
Of mine_

I wrapped my right arm around him and leaned my head against his chest. He was still breathing, but every breath took away the rest of life he had left.

"You told me you wouldn't leave me…you promised…" I said, sobbing.

_Someone said  
A broken heart  
Would sting at first  
Then make you stronger_

I hear the ambulance sirens. The paramedics approached us and put Oliver on a stretcher. One of them approached me.

"Miss, you have to come with me, you need medical assistance!"

_Wonder why this pain remains  
Were hearts made whole just to break?_

I didn't care about myself at that moment. I just wanted Oliver to be ok. However, I followed them and got in the ambulance. I held Oliver's hand.

_You know  
You pray  
This can't be the way_

We got in the hospital. They took Oliver to surgery, I was taken to an empty room with two beds. A doctor took care of my left arm, it was broken. But it wasn't the only part of me that was like that, my heart was broken with the thought that maybe I wouldn't see Oliver again.

_You cry  
You say  
Something's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart  
Of mine_

After some time, my dad got running into the hospital with Jackson. He had a pale face, his eyes wide in fear. He got near me and hugged me.

"Oh, thank God you're ok." He said. "That was the scariest call I ever got."

_Creator  
Only You take brokeness  
And create  
It into beauty once again_

"Daddy…I think I'm gonna loose him…" with _him _I referred to Oliver. Dad clearly understood, because he didn't say a word while I sobbed into his shoulder.

_You know  
You pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry  
You say  
Something's gotta change_

"Don't worry, darlin'." He said. "It's going to be ok."

"I'm scared…" I said.

_You know  
You pray  
This can't be the way_

After two hours, the doctors finally brought Oliver to the room, they put him on the other bed of the room. I got up of my bed and sat on a chair near his. Then placed my right hand on his arm.

_You cry  
You say  
Something's gotta change_

"Is he going to be ok?" asked my dad. The doctor sighed.

"I don't know. We're not sure if he's going to make it." He said.

Those words stabbed me, I started to feel the pain I felt when Lilly died.

_And mend this porcelain heart_

Tears fell from my eyes. The doctor left. I once again stroke Oliver's shaggy brown hair.

_Please mend this porcelain heart_

"Please don't leave me…" I whispered to him, though he was still unconscious.

_Of mine  
Of mine_

"I can't loose you..." I whispered. "I love you…"

_Creator  
Mend this heart_

…

**-x-**

**Very dramatic, huh? The song was "Porcelain heart" by Barlow Girl.**


	8. Moving on

**Here's the final chapter guys! I hope you like it.**

**-x-**

**Chapter eight: Moving on.**

I woke up and looked around. My dad was sleeping on a chair near my bed, Jackson was sleeping on a small sofa. I looked at Oliver's bed, he was still unconscious.

I got up of my bed and sat near his. I stared at his pale face and stoke his hair with my right hand.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. After some time, for my surprise, he squeezed my hand back. Then slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oliver!" I exclaimed, my heart filled with joy. I hugged him with my good arm.

"Heh, Miles…can't…breathe…" he said.

"Oh, sorry." I softened my grip and he put his arms around me. "I can't believe I almost lost you…" I said.

"Hey, I'm right here." He said softly. "I promised I wouldn't leave you, didn't I?"

My dad woke up. He smiled when he saw us.

"I'm glad you're ok, son." He said to Oliver.

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart." said Oliver.

The doctor got in the room, followed by Oliver's parents.

"Oh, thank God." Said Mrs. Oken. "When I got the call, I thought…" she hugged Oliver.

"He's ok now." Said the doctor. "I see he woke up a while ago. He can go home, just take care of that broken leg."

…

**Two months later…**

My arm was good again, Oliver had recovered as well as I did. His dad got the job in NY, but he managed it here from Malibu, so, everyone was happy.

Oliver came to pick me up at late afternoon, he had finally got his own car.

"Hey Miles." He said, pecking me on the cheek.

"Hey." I said. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He said, grinning.

We got in the car and he drove us to the mysterious place…the beach. There was a picnic towel and a basket set there. The sun was setting, which resulted in a beautiful view.

"Picnic under the sunset, you thought of everything, huh?" I said, playfully.

"Yup." He said. We approached the spot and sat on the towel.

I watched the sunset and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Lilly would've liked this, wouldn't she?" I said.

"Yeah." He said. "But she's in a better place now." He wrapped his arms around me. "We can't bring her back, you know. The best thing to do is to move on."

"What do you mean? Forget…"

"No, not forget her. Just…move on, trying not to think about what happened, only about the good times we had with her." He said.

"I know. It's just…I miss her. It makes me feel alone." I said.

"You're not alone." He said softly. "You have me. And, besides, Lilly's right there, watching us." He pointed to the orange sky. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"When did you become so sweet?" I asked.

"Since I met you." He said, smiling. I smiled back.

I was happy after all. Oliver was right, we would move on, together. And I'd always know that Lilly is there, watching us.

**The end**

**-x-**

**So…the story is finished!**

**Thanks for reading. :D**

**The free time writer**


End file.
